Talk:Phantom/@comment-112.198.77.10-20150613163634
I think she's Tohka. Theory: Phantom is someone who traveled from the future after getting a hold of all the crystals. It seems that Shido gets hold of the Sephira Crystals after sealing the spirits. So in theory, if he dies, the crystals do not break but are released instead. Anyway, Shido dies in the far future after sealing all the spirits. I'm not sure but getting all the crystals might mean summoning or manifesting Da'at. Another assumption is: Shido is Da'at and the first spirit. 'Sealing spirits' is actually taking back his powers. Well, there were hints that he wasn't human. But since the crystals are with Phantom, Da'at never appeared, or died. Proofs: Early in the series, Shido "dreams" in the climax of the battle of Tohka and Origami: "It's been a while. At last, we meet again. I'm so happy. But please, just wait a little longer." The voice was distorted like Phantom's, so I'm assuming that it's her. Why was it distorted? To hide the identity of Phantom. Why would you need to hide an identity (by voice) who hasn't been introduced yet? Meaning, the character has been introduced already,and if the voice is revealed, we will be able to identify the character (as it has been introduced already: Tohka, Kotori, Origami, Shido and the other supp. char.) Elimination: Kotori - She was turned into a spirit by Phantom herself. Kotori hurts Shido because of this and creates one of the events Kotori abhorred. You wouldn't cause agony to yourself, no? Origami - Becoming a spirit because of Phantom and killing her parents. No I wouldn't turn myself into a spirit. Shido - not even a doubt, he's not Phantom. Tonomachi, other supp. - If Shido dies, they'll cry then move on. Tohka - Well, she's a spirit despite being the first introduced is the most mysterious for me so far. She doesn't have any memories or name in the beginning. Who turned her or was she even turned I can't say. This may sound biased, but I think Tohka loves Shido the most out of all the girls. She'd do anything for him. And in an effort to bring back Shido she goes back to the past (With all the time travels so far this is not so impossible) and starts turning girls into spirits. The way the voice I said earlier spoke to Shido seems to resemble Tohka. Phantom doesn't seem to be completely evil. As her main goal is not to cause chaos and tries to avoid killing as much as possible. A voice that would seem familiar with Origami would be Tohka (with all their battles) or Shido. In contrast to the Reine theories, Origami barely even met her prior to travelling back time. "We will never be separated again. We will not make the same mistake again." - Past doesn't even matter now, with all the time travels. This may indicate the future. This sounds that Shido and Phantom were accomplices. If it was Shido's mother, wouldn't "I will not make the same mistake again" sound better? I don't know the mistake but Shido can't possibly be blamed if it was in the past since he was just a child (If the mistake was done before the Kotori incident). Shido's memories were clear from being adopted to the Itsuka household, and he doesn't remember or yet to remember, mention, making a grave mistake. I therefore make the conclusion that the mistake is yet to occur (future). And from the looks of it, the mistake "separates" Shido and Phantom. And a separation that needs you to go back to the past to undo it, is death. Well, this is all assumption and indefinite. But these things are clear with Phantom. - Phantom is from the future. The evidence is clear. She has knowledge from the future. - Phantom is familiar with both Shido and Origami. On a further note, she is closest with Shido. - Phantom is separated from Shido because of a mistake they committed or will commit. - One of her goals if not the main goal is to undo the separation cause by their mistake. - The mistake mentioned is yet to occur. - Phantom is already introduced (Just a confirmation) from the beginning of the series to the part where Origami time travels back. And Origami knows her already. However, she has yet to assume the identity of Phantom. - Phantom is not human. Fucking hell, she can fly? Don't tell me she just uses jetpacks or fartpacks or hyena packs or something. She's a Half-nyangolownian, half-galifreyan.